From Me to You
by TeddyHugs
Summary: Lucy finally goes to school after a bad accident that caused her to stay in the hospital for a few months.As she attends Fairy Tail High,she'll meet more friends have enemies and possibly even her first love! What will happen in her crazy high school life?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lucy Heartifilia,I'm 17 years old and I'm on my way to my high school for the very first time. Even though it is already almost winter.

I was involved in an accident that broke all of my bones. It was during the first day of school that the accident had happened.I don't even want to talk about it.

XXX

As I approached to the classroom I swallowed hard.

'What if they don't like me?'.

I walked in class and sweat began to roll down my face.

"N-nice to meet you,my name is L-Lucy H-Heartifilia...!" I stammered and bowed.

Everyone was staring at me with curious eyes.

There was one problem that prevented me from socailizing...

I'm very bashful that it makes me run and hide.

"Please sit at the last row near the window" the teacher said,who's name was Gildarts.

-SLAM-

The door suddenly opened and everyone snapped their heads to that direction.

My jaws dropped when I saw a boy with unusal pink hair.

'I-Is his hair color natural...?'.

"Natsu! You're late again!" sighed Gildarts.

The boy,Natsu,grinned "Ohayo Gildarts!".His eyes suddenly led to me.

"Who are you?".

I flinched "I-I...L-Lucy H-Heartifilia!".

He grinned "Nice to meet you Luigi!".

I felt myself wanting to break down and beads began to form slowly and my face was red from being embarassed.

"M-my name isn't L-Luigi,it's Lucy!" I corrected.

Natsu scratched his neck "Opps,gomen Luigi. My name is Natsu Dragneel!".

My tear beads began to form even larger "My name isn't Luigi...its Lucy".

XXX

It was already lunch period and I sat alone in my desk with my bento.

"Hi there Lucy!" someone said.

I looked up and saw a girl with blue-hair and brown eyes.

She was small and had a hair band that prevented her bangs from falling.

"My name is Levy McGarden! Nice to meet you Lu-chan,can I call you that?" she smiled.

I gave her a small smile and nodded "N-nice to meet you too Levy-chan".

More girls began to surround me and I met just about everyone.

'There so nice and friendly' I thought with a smile.

"Want to eat lunch with us Lucy?" asked Mirajane,who we call Mira.

I smiled "O-Okay!".

~Natsu Pov's~

Gray whistled "Wow look at the new girl. She's already friendly with everyone".

I continued to eat "Yea and?".

Gray shooked his head "Nothing,but you know. She's pretty cute so I bet some dudes are going to hit on her".

I nearly choked on my food.

As I looked around,there were a few boys that were checking her out.

"Then we can beat them up from flirting with Luigi" I replied.

Gray punched my head "Its not Luigi. It's Lucy,flame-brain".

I glared at him "What was that for Ice-princess!".

~Lucy's POV~

They were all nice and they shared some of their lunches with me.

"A-arigatou..." I said quietly.

Cana laughed "No need to be so bashful Lucy,we're all girls here after all".

I smiled and nodded "You're all so kind ot me".

They smiled and hugged me.

"Group hug!" giggled Levy.

Everyone smiled and began to laugh.

XXX

"Let's exchange phone numbers" Bisca said as she took out her phone.

I took out my phone and everyone did too.

It was fun to have so much friends around you.

They didn't seem to mind about my shyness.

~After School~

I was packing my stuff and saw Natsu sitting there.

He seemed to be in a daze.

"E-excuse me, how come you're not going home?" I asked.

He blinked and stroked his hair "I was in a daze,sorry about that Luigi. But what were you saying?".

I looked at the ground "M-my name is not Luigi. It's L-Lucy".

Natsu laughed and I looked up.

"Sorry about that,Luce,can I call you that?".

I nodded and blushed a bit,not minding that he gave me a nickname instead of saying my name.

Natsu flicked my forehead "See you at school tomorrow Luce",and he ran out.

I stood there with a blushing face "B-bye bye...".

I didn't know why but I felt this warm feeling inside my stomach.

It had this kind of fuzzy feeling that would make me feel butterflies in my stomach.

I gasped and covered my mouth. My face got even more red.

'H-have I've fallen in love with N-Natsu...!'.

~Next Morning~

Lucy tried to keep her composer and tried not to blush much whenever she talked to Natsu.

It didn't help that he was sitting right next to her in every period.

Sometimes she had to ignore him just so she can make her redness vanish.

"You're such a weirdo,Luce" said Natsu.

Lucy blushed "A-am I?".

He chuckled "Sure you are".

XXX

"Congratulations on you're first love Lu-chan!" beamed Levy.

Lucy jumped and waved her hands around "W-what are you talking about?!".

Mira,Erza,and Cana joined in.

"Did I hear something..." Mira said.

"About a first love..." continued Erza.

"For Lucy...?" finished Cana

Levy nodded "Lu-chan fell in love with N-".

Lucy muffled Levy's mouth "I-its not t-true,you've got it all wrong".

Mira had an evil glint in her eye "Really? But your face tells a different story".

Lucy touched her face "It's because of the heat in the building...!".

All four of them had a smirk on their faces.

Lucy had teary eyes "I-it's true...I-I do like N-Natsu".

She covered her face in embarassment "Is it that obvious...?".

The four girls sweat dropped "It's written all over your face".

XXX

"Hey everyone we're going to have a Christmas party" Natsu said as he posted a papar on the board.

Everyone began to clap and cheer.

"I can't wait!" squealed Levy.

She took Lucy's hands and smiled "You're going to come right Lu-chan?".

Lucy didn't know how to answer her "I-I guess.I need to ask my father about this".

Natsu came up to Lucy and grinned "You're going to come right?".

She blushed "I-I don't k-know..".

His grin seemed to droop a bit "Ok,but you better come Luce".

Lucy nodded "I'll try".

XXX

"I'm home" Lucy said quietly.

It was quiet in her house and empty.

She saw a note on the table.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I won't be coming back home until cook tonights mother will come home soon"._

_Love,_

_Papa._

Lucy sat on the couch and stared into space.

"Should I go to the party".

She remembered the happy faces they've gave her,telling her to come too.

Lucy smiled "I guess I should ask my mom".

~Next Morning~

Lucy sat on her seat quietly.

She was fidgeting alot and would shake slightly.

"Ohayo,Luce!" grinned Natsu.

She looked up and smiled "O-ohayo Natsu...".

He sat down and stared at her.

She stared back and felt her face getting flushed.

At that moment,there eye contact felt like an eternity.

"So can you come to the party?" he asked breaking the silence.

Lucy nodded "My mom accepted,but told me not to come home so late".

Natsu grinned and messed Lucy's hair up.

"See you there Luce".

Lucy nodded and as she stared at Natsu's smiling face. She felt that same fuzzy feeling inside of her. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding and her face was red.

This was the beginning of Lucy's first love.

* * *

**Hello minna! Sorry for not updating my other stories.I had too much ideas for other stories that I couldn't contain myself and made another fanfic!**

**Please read more of this fanfic.I'm sorry about Lucy,she's too OOC but please bear with it.**

**Read and review please.I'll be in heaven forever if you do~**

**Thank you for supporting me and have a nice day minna!**

**Teddy Out~**


	2. Chapter 2

~Lucy's POV~

"Lu-chan lets go Christmas shopping!" smiled Levy.

i nodded "A-are the others coming too?".

i was still getting the hang off socializing and talking with her peers.

Levy nodded "Erza and Mira is coming with us".

I smiled "T-then lets go then".

"Juvia wants to come with you too".

I jumped and turned around.

It was Juvia,I heard that she liked to stalk Gray everywhere.

"Ok then,the more the merrier" smiled Levy.

Juvia smiled shyly,but when she looked at me she glared at me.

"Love rival..." she mumbled darkly.

I shivered and walked next to Levy "D-did I do something wrong?".

Levy sweat dropped "It's her calls every girl her love rival,but then gets over it when we explain to her that we don't have any interest for Gray".

"J-Juvia,I don't like Gray" I said.

She didn't listen but still gave me a glare.

I glanced at Levy with teary eyes "I-I thought she was going to get over it...!".

Levy smiled nervously "Gomen Lu-chan but I don't know whats going on with her too".

XXX

We went to a mall and began to look at clothes and jewlery.

"Lu-chan,what are you going to buy?" asked Levy.

"I-I don't know Levy-chan.I still haven't chose anything" I replied.

I looked around hoping to find the best presents.

XXX

"So what did you buy?" asked Erza as she glanced at my bag.

I looked away "I-its nothing! I just bought some stuff...".

They eyed me with suspiciousion.

Juvia stared at me "Love rival,don't you dare give anything to Gray-sama!".

It made me giggle "D-don't worry Juvia.I didn't buy anything for Gray".

Juvia gave me a smile.

"Well,I have to go you guys tomorrow" said Levy.

All of them departed in their seperate ways.

~Lucy's House~

"I'm home" Lucy said.

"Welcome home Lucy" Layla smiled.

Lucy dropped her things on the ground and sat on the couch.

"Is father home?".

Layla shooked her head "No,he's having a meeting today".

Lucy sighed "I wonder if father will approve of me going to a party".

"Don't worry about it dear.I'll convince your father" she winked.

Lucy couldn't help but smile,yet she felt a bad feeling sinking into her stomach.

~Night~

They were all eating dinner.

Lucy would glance at her father every minute and would then start eating.

"Do you have something to tell me?" he asked.

Lucy flinched "U-umm you see,my class is having a Christmas party...and I was wondering if you can let me a-attend t-the p-p-party...".

He slammed his fist on the table "What did you just say...".

Lucy began to shake 'D-did I say something wrong?'.

"I-I want to attend the Christmas party".

He glared at Lucy "You are forbidden to go such places".

"Just let her go has never went to any parties before,so this might be her first step in getting more friends" said Layla as she stood up to defend Lucy.

"M-mom..." Lucy whispered.

"I forbid that! She cannot go and thats final!" he yelled.

Lucy got scared,she had heard her father yell at her many this is the first time he had this kind of tone in his voice.

Lucy looked at the ground "I-I understand,father".

Layla glanced at Lucy "Lucy...".

Lucy's father stood up and walked away.

Layla walked away too and followed him.

All Lucy can do was stare in fear.

XXX

"Gomen Levy-chan! I can't go to the party after all!".

"Why not! Just yesterday,you said you can go" exclaimed Levy.

Lucy rubbed her arms "M-my father d-didn't l-let me go".

"Ok,I get it. But you should tell that to Natsu,yesterday he was so excited about you coming to the party" smirked Levy.

Lucy blinked "W-why...?!".

Levy shrugged "But who knows...maybe he likes you...?".

That made Lucy's face flush.

"T-that's i-impossible! I-I'm pretty sure he only thinks of me as a friend".

Levy giggled "Maybe,maybe not".

XXX

Lucy walked to Natsu with a pink face "N-Natsu...",her throat felt dry."A-about the party...".

Natsu grinned and jumped up "You're coming right! Its going to be so much fun".

"I-I can't come to the party N-Natsu...my f-father won't let me" Lucy said sadly.

Natsu's grin turned into a little frown "You can't come?".

Lucy looked away and nodded "G-gomen...".

Natsu patted her head "No,its okay. But you can come when your dad lets you".

She nodded "Hai,N-Natsu".Lucy took his hand away gently and smiled "Arigatou".

Natsu rubbed his neck and gazed at something else "N-no problem".

For a moment Lucy had thought that there was a light blush on his cheeks.

'Must be my imagination' she thought.

~Few Days Later~

It was finally the day for the Christmas Party.

But Lucy was stuck at home with her family.

She sighed sadly 'I want to go to the party too...I bet everyone is having fun'.

"Lucy,can you please help me hang up the Christmas decoration!" called Layla.

"Hai!" replied Lucy and she quickly went to her mom.

XXX

Lucy looked at the clock,it was already 6:00 P.M.

She looked at the wrapped gifts that she had placed on top of her drawers.

Lucy sighed loudly and went to bake some cookies.

~30 minutes Later~

Lucy finally looked at the clock "The party is going to end is my last chance to ask them".

"Otou-san,please let me go to the party and give them their gifts!" I pleaded.

He stared at me and sipped some coffee and didn't answer.

Layla smiled "Come on let Lucy go,she finally made some friends after all".

Jude closed his eyes for a moment.

There was silence...

"You may go...".

Lucy widened her eyes and smiled in happiness. Tears began to flow down her cheeks "Arigatou otou-san!".

She hugged him and went upstairs to dress up.

Layla kissed Jude on the cheek "You've done the right thing dear".

Jude coughed and looked the other way "I just didn't want Lucy to cry,that's all".

XXX

Lucy ran out of her house and began to run as fast as she can.

Her breath made little fogs of clouds as she gasped for air.

The cold air blew on her face making her skin feel cold and numb.

She was holding a box of present that was wrapped in red.

~Flashback~

"Lu-chan,if you aren't coming to the party then this is your last chance to give it to him" advised Levy.

Lucy stared at her blue-haired friend "But its impossible.I can't give it to him,my father forbid me to come".

Levy patted Lucy's shoulder "You can do it Lu-chan! The party ends in 7:00 P.M and if you don't give it to him by then...then its over!".

Lucy's face paled "R-really?".

Levy nodded "So you have to give it to matter what".

She gave Lucy a thumbs up "Good luck".

~End of Flashback~

Lucy arrived and looked at her phone.

She gasped,she was too was already 7:10 P.M.

But then she saw a person leaning onto a wall.

Lucy gasped as she saw a speck of spiky pink hair.

'It can't be...but can it!?'.

She walked to the person with cautious.

Then suddenly a snowflake fell on her nose,making her look up.

"Its snowing...",she was stunned and awed.

As Lucy looked her other way,she saw Natsu staring at her.

"Luce...?",he stood up as he saw her.

Lucy nodded and walked to Natsu "Um...sorry i-if I was late for the party. My father finally let me come".

Natsu smiled "No its ok".

Both of them went silent and didn't utter a word. The snow kept on falling down making the ground covered with snow.

"H-here!",Lucy pushed a wrapped gift to face was red that she couldn't look at him in the eye.

Natsu took the wrapped gift and grinned "Thanks Luce. What is it?".

"J-just o-open i-it" Lucy answered. She touched her red face and looked at the ground.

He began to unwrap the red paper and opened the box. There were black leather gloves."These look like cycling gloves".

Lucy shooked her head "W-well they looked cool and I heard that they warm your hands pretty fast.S-so...so".She looked down "If you don't like it then I'll j-just return it".Her eyes got teary since she thought that Natsu didn't like the gift.

Natsu began to wasn't used to seeing girls cry and wouldn't even know what to do."No! Its not like that Luce.I love the gift. So don't cry".

Lucy stared at Natsu and nodded. Natsu grinned and began to wipe her tears away.

"Merry Christmas,Natsu" smiled Lucy.

Natsu blinked and smiled "Merry Christmas,Luce".

* * *

**Hi minna! Sorry about this chapter,kind of crappy right? I'm trying to make it better so stay tuned for the future chapters or something like that.**

**Remember to read and review.**

**Arigatou minna :) **

**Teddy Out~**


	3. Chapter 3

~Lunch Period~

Y-you really gave it to him!" gasped Levy. Lucy blushed and covered her face "H-hai. Please don't mention this any furthur Levy-chan!".Erza smiled and patted Lucy's shoulder "This is a first step in your relationship"."Did I hear something about a relationship?" smiled Mira,who popped out of no where.

Lucy and Levy jumped "M-Mira! Where did you come from?".Mira smiled brightly "More importantly,what are you guys talking about?".Erza smirked and whispered something in her ear. Mira's eyes suddenly seemed to beam with sparkles "Really?! This is amazing Lucy".

"Oi Luce" grinned Natsu. He stared at her lunch "You made this..?".Lucy shooked her head "My mom packed it for me".She sweatdropped when she saw Natsu drooling "D-do you want t-to eat a octopus hotdog?".Natsu kept on drooling which indicated a yes. She sighed "I guess I have no choice".

Lucy took her fork and beckoned Natsu to come closer. He did as told and popped the hotdog octopus into his mouth "Thanks you Luce. See you in class".Then he got out of class.

"Aww...~" the girls squealed stared at them and her cheeks turned pink "W-what..!".Levy smirked "You guys looked like a couple for a moment".Erza and Mira nodded "You even fed him your lunch".Lucy blushed even more "I-its n-not w-what you think. He looked h-hungry so I just...",she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Oi Lucy,did you see flame-brain anywhere?" asked Gray. Lucy glanced at Gray and nodded "He just walked outside"."Thanks Lucy",he walked out of the classroom but flashed her a smirk before he walked out.'Why did he give me a smirk...?' thought Lucy.

She suddenly felt a dangerous aura,it was similar to Erza's yet different at the same time."Love...Rival..." mumbled Juvia. Lucy turned around and smiled nervously "H-hello J-Juvia...".She glared at Lucy "Juvia doesn't want you to keep on talking to Gray-sama!".Lucy felt herself shrinking and shrinking "B-but I don't have a-any i-interest i-in Gray".

Juvia ignored Lucy's comment "Juvia won't back down this competition,Love rival!".She walked away leaving everyone shocked for a moment."I feel sorry for you Lu-chan" sighed Levy. Lucy trembled "What am I going to do about Juvia?".Mira smiled "At least she didn't want to kill you...".

XXX

Lucy glanced at Natsu and saw him drawing. He looked at Lucy and grinned,then showed her the picture he drew. Lucy giggled 'He's bad at drawing'.Natsu had drew a picture of him beating Gray. Lucy giggled even. Then teacher turned around "Its not time to flirt in my classroom you two!".Everyone looked at Lucy and Natsu.

Lucy blushed "S-sorry!".Natsu grinned "What are you talking about,sensei?".The teacher sighed "Just pay attention in class and don't try to flirt with any girls".Everyone giggled,making Lucy blush even more.

~After School~

Levy and Lucy walked home together."Lu-chan,did you get Natsu's phone number yet?" asked Levy. Lucy sighed and shooked her head "No...but I did try when I gave Natsu his gift".

~Flashback~

"Thanks for the gift Luce" grinned Natsu as he placed it on his hands. Lucy blushed and smiled softly "Y-your welcome Natsu".

Natsu took out his phone and checked the clock "Since its getting late,we should go home. Want me to walk you home?".Lucy waved her hands and shooked her head quickly "N-no! Its fine! I can walk home myself".His eyebrows furrowed "Are you sure? Its pretty dark outside".Lucy nodded quickly "H-hai!".

Natsu sighed "Ok then. See you at school Luce!".As he began to walk,he suddenly felt a tug on his jacket turned around and saw Lucy pull his sleeve."You need something Luce?" asked Natsu as he tilted his head to the side.

Lucy was facing to the ground,her heart was beating fast."Umm...you see" spoke Lucy. She looked up at Natsu "I..umm...".Natsu laughed "You can just tell me".'This is harder than you think,Natsu!' Lucy thought. She smiled "Nevermind,Natsu".

He flicked her forehead "You're such a weirdo Luce".Lucy pouted a bit but a small smile formed on her face.

~End of Flashback~

~Lucy's POV~

"Thats what happened" I explained. Levy was just staring at me. She placed her hands on my shoulder "You were very brave Lu-chan".I was confused but still smiled "Thanks,I guess?".

XXX

Levy and I spilt up as we walked seperate paths. The sun was setting so I decided to take the long way home. My mind were thoughts of Natsu.I didn't know what to do anymore,I was hopeless in love.

I staggered all the way home with a despaired expression on my face.

XXX

"Is something wrong Lucy?" asked Layla. I shooked my head "Nothing mom. Just thinking about things".She nodded and I went to my room.

~Next Day~

"I'm going to do it Levy-chan! I'm going to ask him for his phone number" I decided. Levy gave me a thumbs up and smiled "Go for it Lu-chan!".I nodded and looked around,hoping to find Natsu."Where's Natsu?" I sighed "He's late again I suppose".All of my courage that I've boosted up have easily disappeared.

Suddenly the door slammed opened,revealing Natsu with his famous grin."Yo minna! Look who I brought!".He took out a cute blue cat that was eating began to gather around him "Aww~ It Happy!".

Soon they all went back to their original spots and Natsu went to his seat."Go for it is your chance" whispered whole body began to tremble and I swallowed.I walked out of Levy's area and went to my original I turned my body to Natsu and smiled "O-ohayo Natsu".He looked up and grinned "Yo Luce".

I was about to say something until suddenly I felt something tugging on my sleeve.I noticed a blue cat on Natsu's blue cat was tugging on my sleeves."Meet cat" said stared at the cat and felt her worries melt away."He's so cute".Happy placed has paw up and smiled "Aye!".

Lucy thought she had lost her mind for a moment "So cute~ Happy can speak...",she frozed and stared at Happy "You can talk!?".Happy continued to smile "Aye!".Natsu grinned "Don't worry. He doesn't really know how to talk. All he does is say 'Aye'!".

"So um N-Natsu" began Lucy,"C-can I-I g-get y-your...y-your".Natsu gave her a confused look "Get what?".Lucy gulped and continued "Canweexchangephonenumbers!".She said it so quickly that Natsu can hardly even understand her."Sorry,but can you say it again?" said Natsu. Lucy felt her self-confident slowly draining away."N-nevermind!" Lucy stammered.

She sat on her seat and waited for the bell to then felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked at Natsu "What is it?".Natsu grinned "I forgot to ask but...".

"Can we exchange phone numbers?".

~Lunch Period~

Erza,Mira,and Levy gathered around Lucy's table."You got Natsu's phone number? Sugoi Lucy,did you ask him for it?!" beamed Mira. Lucy shooked her head "I did,but he didn't seem to understand me. But he asked me if we can exchange phone numbers".Erza's eyes had a mischievious glint in her eye "Have you ever thought of the possiblitly,that the reason why Natsu asked you for your phone number is because...he likes you".Mira and Levy smirked "Now that I think about it. We never heard Natsu ask people for their phone number. You must be very special to him".

Lucy didn't know how to respond but her expression answered it for them. Her face turned beet red that she might even faint."I-I...",she didn't even know what to say anymore.

"You guys are teasing me aren't you" Lucy pouted and began to eat her bento.

"Hey did you guys hear! A girl had been calling Natsu!" a guy said."No way! I thought that he was single! Natsu never told me that he was seeing a girl!" a girl cried.

Mira,Levy,and Erza were eavesdropping in the conversation."G-guys! I-its wrong to eavesdrop!".Erza covered Lucy's mouth and continued to listen to the conversation.

~Independent Study~

Almost everyone gathered around Natsu and began to shout questions to him."WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" shouted got quiet,making Lucy look at him with awe."The who's been calling me,was my childhood friend! She is not my girlfriend!" Natsu responded.

Everyone began to whisper about who might the mystery girl noticed Mira sigh."Is something wrong Mira?" asked Lucy.

Mira placed her left hand on her cheek and smiled nervously "You see...the one who had been calling my younger sister Lisanna".

Lucy digested all the information in her brain and her jaws dropped "Y-your y-younger s-sister!?".Mira nodded "Yes,she had just come back home for her vacation and somehow wanted to talk to Natsu".She shooked her head "Theres also something I need to tell you...".Lucy nodded and Mira continued "We live right next door to Natsu".

"Nani!" Lucy yelled. Everyone stared at the two and Lucy blushed in embarassment. Mira smiled sweetly "Why don't we play some volleyball Lucy".She took Lucy's arm and dragged her away.

~After School~

Mira explained everything to Levy and Erza."W-what! Mira,why didn't you tell us sooner!" wailed Levy. Erza nodded "This is truly surprising"."I'm sorry,but I didn't know which girl they were talking about" Mira said. Lucy smiled "Its okay. Beside's you wouldn't have known because they didn't say who the girl was".

"Lu-chan! You have to give it your best. Lisanna had a crush on Natsu since they were kids" Levy explained."W-wait,you already know who Lisanna is?" questioned Lucy. Erza and Levy nodded "All of us were childhood friend".

"Lisanna goes to a private school. My younger brother,Elfman,and I go to a public school" explained Mira. Lucy shivered as she remembered Elfman saying "MANLY" in every sentence.

Lucy's eyes wandered around and spotted pink hair and a small speck of white hair like Mira's."I think I see Natsu...".Mira and the others looked at where Lucy was staring and their jaws dropped."Natsu and Lisanna are walking home together?" Levy gasped."Thats weird.I've never saw Lisanna wait in the front gates" Erza commented.

"We should spy on them" suggested Mira."B-but spying on people is bad!" cried Lucy."Too late. This is way too exciting for me,I want to know what happens" smirked Levy. They hid in a bush but instead Lucy sighed and smiled "You guys have fun.I need to go back home".

She quickly walked,hoping that she wouldn't have to see Natsu and Lisanna.

~School~

"I'm sorry Lu-chan!" sobbed Levy. Lucy was confused "W-what are you talking about?".Levy wiped a tear away "We left you alone and made you walk home alone".Lucy giggled "Don't worry about it.I'm used to walking home alone"."Please hit my shoulder as hard as you can,Lucy" commanded Erza.

Lucy sweat dropped "No really,its ok".Her eyes soon fell to Natsu who was too busy fighting Gray. She felt her heart beating fast as she stared at Natsu.

XXX

It was already lunch and Lucy walked out of her class and out of the school thoughts were all on Lisanna and she stumbled upon a cardboard box.

"A box...why is it behind the school building?" mumbled Lucy. She opened the box only to see a cute dog,or at least she thinks its a dog. It had white skin and a pointy horn as a nose that seemed to resemble as a carrot."Pun pun!" the dog said as he stood up in his two hind legs. Lucy giggled and picked up the little dog "You're so cute.I wish I can adopt you but I'm not sure if my mom will let".

"Pun pun.." the dog nose suddenly deflated and Lucy gasped."W-what happened to your nose! D-did I do something wrong!",she began to panic and then she heard the dog's stomach grumble. She stopped herself and began to laugh "Your hungry?".The dog nodded and Lucy took out a small lollipop "This is the only thing I have.I'm not sure if its good for you but at least its food".

The dog took the lollipop and seemed to be in bless. She giggled "You really are a weird creature".

The bell suddenly rang and Lucy placed the dog in the box "Gomen but I have to go back to class. See you later"."Pun pun~" the dog whimpered. Lucy smiled at him "Don't worry,I'll come back".

~After School~

Lucy walked to where the dog was and smiled as she saw him wag his little white tail."Told you I'll come back".She picked him up "You must be cold from being in this cardboard. It is winter after all".The dog nodded and nuzzled his head on her chest,hoping that his nose wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm sorry but before I can take you home with me,I need to ask my mom" Lucy dog wagged his tail "Pun pun~".Lucy grinned "See you tomorrow".

XXX

Lucy began to walk and noticed a pretty girl with white hair waiting at the front gate. But she was surrounded by three guys.

Lucy widened her eyes and gasped quietly "L-Lisanna...?!".

* * *

**I 'm sorry for another crappy please continue to read.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter.I'll try to make it more interesting in the next chapter.**

**Teddy Out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there minna! I've forgot to mention this but,this story is related to one of my favorite manga,Hiyokoi! But it'll be a little you for reading this fanfic ^^**

**Please enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

~Lucy's Pov~

"Lisanna...",my throat choked as I said that. But it wasn't time to care about that. She was standing near the front gates with a calm look,not even caring if three guys wanted to flirt with her,or even try to ask her out on a date.

They kept on pestering her,but she didn't answer. Suddenly one of them had enough with her attitude and pulled her arm.I was standing there,knowing that even I couldn't do anything.I was weak and something made me want to help her,without even knowing what was wrong with me...My legs began to run as fast as they can.

I pushed the boy that pulled her arm."L-look! There's a UFO in the sky!" I yelled. Somehow they were stupid enough to fall for that trick.I used this chance and took Lisanna's hand and ran away to a much safer place.

XXX

"Y-you...saved me" Lisanna said. My face seemed to blush as I looked at her "U-um! I'm sorry about that! Y-you seemed t-to be in trouble...so I...I..".She giggled "Thank you very much for helping me.I didn't know what would happen to me if they kept on pestering me".I touched the hem of my skirt and smiled shyly "Y-your welcome".

"My name is Lisanna Struass" she smiled."M-my n-name i-is L-Lucy H-Heartifila" I said stared at me "Coming from your uniform,you must be from Fairy Tail High?".I nodded "I'm Natsu's classmate...".

I saw Lisanna smile,she looked up at the sky and then looked back at me."I have to go. See you later Lucy-chan".

After she was gone,I sat on a nearby bench and sighed 'If only I was like her. She's pretty,smart,has alot of friends,and she's not shy at has everything I don't have...'.

I envy her,she was perfect and I wasn't like that.

~Next Day~

"What are you guys reading?" asked Erza. Lucy and Levy smiled "Its a recipe book for cooking honmei chocolate".Erza nodded "Hmm,Valentine's Day is almost coming guys are really going to make chocolate?".Levy grinned "I think I'm going to make one for Gajeel and Lilly".Lucy shivered as she glanced at Gajeel."Who's Lilly?".Erza blinked "You didn't know? Gajeel has a pet cat like Natsu's".

"I see,what does she look like?",Lucy looked at Levy. Levy began to laugh "Lu-chan! Lilly is not a girl,its a boy. His full name is Pantherlilly,but we call him Lilly".Lucy blushed "I-I'm sorry!".

"Who are you going to give Lu-chan?",Levy and Erza smirked at each other,"Are you going to give it to Natsu?".Lucy jumped "I-I'm going to give some to him.B-but there's someone else I have in mind...".Levy raised an eyebrow "Who is it...?".Lucy looked away "S-someone that I know".

"Tell me who is he!" demanded Erza and Levy."Ummm,I can't tell you. It's top secret for now" uttered Lucy.

~After School~

"Should we buy ingredients tomorrow?" asked Levy."Yea,thats a great idea Levy-chan" smiled Lucy."Umm,see you guys tomorrow.I have something I need to do".Erza nodded "Ok,see you tomorrow Lucy".

"What is wrong with Lu-chan today?" muttered Levy.

XXX

"Doggie! I'm here today!" Lucy said happily. The dog crawled out of his box and walked to Lucy,he was shivering."I wonder why you always shiver so much?".She smiled at the dog but it somehow disappeared when she thought about yesterday.

~Flashback~

"I'm home..." Lucy sighed. Layla was busy washing the dishes but heard her."Welcome home Lucy".Lucy sat on the couch and began to twirl her hair. Layla placed her hands on her hips "Do you want to tell me something?".

Lucy nodded "Yea,can we adopt a dog?".Layla frowned "Lucy! You know what happens when we have a pet. They will run away or either you won't even bother to take care of it".Lucy looked at the ground "So...I guess the answer is a no right?".

Layla nodded and walked away.

Lucy sighed sadly "I'm sorry doggie...I can't bring you home".

~End of Flashback~

~Lucy's POV~

I held the dog and smiled sadly at him."I'm my mom told me that I can't adopt you".The dog seemed to understand her and nodded "Pun pun...".

"Ah! Did you know that it's going to be Valentine's Day! So don't worry,I'll give you some honmei chocolate okay?",I hugged him. His body felt cold and he shivered.

"Don't worry,I'll convince my mom somehow" I whispered.

XXX

"Mom,can we please adopt a dog! I'll be sure to take good care of it,I promise!" I pleaded. She stared at me and shooked her head "I'm sorry the answer is always a no".

"Then I'll ask dad" I smiled. Layla stopped me "I don't think thats a good the last pet we had? It destroyed your father's precious carpet".

I whimpered "Why is life so hard..?".Then walked to my room.

XXX

"Okay,what kind of honmei chocolate should I make?" I mumbled.I took out a pencil and a sketch pad and began to design.

I kept on sketching the right design for my chocolate but ended up crumbling them all up."I should get some sleep".

~Next Morning~

-Ring-

-Ring-

-Ring!-

"H-hello?".

"Lu-chan! Didn't we plan to buy ingredients for Valentines Day!".

"H-huh! Oh yea,gomen time is it?".

"Its already 2:00 P.M! You made us wait for 2 hours".

"Ehhh?! Gomen Levy-chan,I'll make it up to you guys...somehow".

"Ok,then you'll have to buy us lunch".

"Where do I meet you guys?".

"In the supermarket its in Chocolate Street".

XXX

"S-sorry for making you guys wait" Lucy said. Levy pouted and placed her hands on her hips "Lets hurry before the supplies run out".

~Supermarket~

"Ne Erza,who are you going to give your chocolate to?" asked Levy. Erza smirked "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to give it to Jellal".Lucy blinked "Who's Jellal?".Levy giggled "He's Erza's boyfriend. But they go to different schools,so its hard for them to see each other".

"B-boyfriend!?", blushed Lucy, "W-when h-how..! A-ah.."."Quick! We have to send Lu-chan to the hospital before she faints" Levy joked.

~30 minutes Later~

"F-finally done with all those shopping" Lucy said breathlessly."T-those girls are so mean! T-they wouldn't even let me get my coins that I dropped" complained Levy. Both of them stared at Erza and sweat dropped when they saw her in high spirits.

"Lets go eat lunch shall we?" smiled Erza."Sure Erza.I'll pay for lunch" Lucy sweat-dropped.

XXX

"So Erza,did you ever...kiss with Jellal?" asked Levy who made a kissing face. Erza blushed and smacked Levy on the head."I-I've kissed him once..." Erza stammered. Lucy choked on her soda and Levy squealed.'If only Mira was here' Lucy thought.

~Lucy's House~

"Nice to meet you, .We're Lucy's classmate" Erza and Levy said in unison. Layla smiled "Nice to meet you too. Please call me Layla".Lucy motioned them to follow her.

~Time Passes~

"Ahh finally, our chocolate is done" Lucy smiled. They began to wrap their chocolate in a box."We have to go now Lucy" said Erza as she began to wear her jacket. Lucy nodded and waved "Bye bye".

XXX

Lucy placed the box in the refridgerator. She sighed and placed her hands on her hips "Valentine's Day is coming in a few days".

'I'm getting nervous!'.

~Few Days Later~

"Lu-chan, are you ready!? questioned Levy. Lucy gulped "I-I think so...".She began to walk and saw Natsu. He spotted her and grinned "Yo Luce!".

Then in a split second, Natsu was surrounded by tons of sweat-dropped and sulked a bit.

'How am I going to give it to him now?'.

Suddenly someone pushed her, making Lucy go through the crowd.

Lucy widened her eyes as she collided into someone.'Huh!?"

* * *

**I wonder who pushed Lucy? I don't really have much to say so...**

**Lucy: W-wait! Who did I bump into?.**

**Teddy:Ummm I don't know? We have to wait and see in the next chapter ^^**

**Happy:I want more screen time!**

**Teddy:But your Natsu's can't have that much screen time.**

**Happy:Ne, Teddy.I can give you free fish is you give me more screen time in the story.**

**Teddy:Ehhh...nope! I hate fish.I love candy more.**

**Plue:Pun pun~**

**Teddy:Bye bye minna! See you in the next chapter.**

**Happy:Remember to read and review so I can give you free fish.**

**Teddy:I think they would prefer chocolate more...than fish -_-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello... chapter of romance~ So anyways, I don't really have much to say.**

**Happy: Are you going to make me have more screen time? **

**Teddy: No, not yet.**

**Happy:Aww! You should have made me talk! I'm suppose to be a talking cat.**

**Teddy:-smiles- But I did make you said "Aye".**

**Happy:I'll give you free fish...**

**Teddy:No.**

**~The two continues to argue~**

**Lucy:I'll take Teddy's place for a read and enjoy~ Arigatou minna!**

**Natsu:Ne,Luce...**

**Lucy:Let's begin the story now!**

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

I began to walk a bit and suddenly someone pushed me from behind, making me rush through the crowd and collide into someone.

I quickly squeezed my eyes shut, hoping for the impact to happen. Well ...it did happen, I felt someone holding me.I opened my eyes and I looked up, only to see Natsu staring at me. His hands were on my shoulder and my head was laying on his chest.

My face turned red and I quickly pushed him a bit."I-I...I-I'm sorry!".Natsu grinned "Its okay. But are you okay Luce?".

I nodded quickly and I saw him looking at the box I was holding."Is that chocolate?" he asked."H-hai" I stammered.

I looked at him and then back the ground.I looked at him again and then at the ground."D-do you w-want t-".

-Ding Dong-

"U-uhh, I have to go" I mumbled.I rushed through the crowd and went to class.

~Self Study~

"Did you give it to him?" asked Mira."Did you Lu-chan?" questioned Levy. Lucy shooked her head "N-no, I didn't.I got flustered and kept on stammering. Gomen Levy-chan".

Lucy glanced at her box and sighed 'I'll just give it to him after school'.She looked at the small bag and smiled softly.

"Lucy, what are you looking at?" Erza looked at her. Lucy laughed "It's nothing Erza".

~After School~

"Alright Lucy, he's coming. You can do this" Lucy said to herself. She noticed Natsu walking out of the building with Gray and the other guys.'Oh no! W-what do I do! They'll see everything!'.

Lucy noticed Natsu holding tons of chocolate and gulped 'M-maybe...I should give it to him tomorrow. No! Don't chicken out Lucy! You're better than this'.She sighed and nodded.

Lucy ran out of the building, her eyes showed determination."N-Natsu!".Natsu heard his name and turned around "Luce..?".Lucy inhaled and exhaled "I-I need to give you something...".

"Stop, Love Rival!" yelled Juvia. Lucy flinched and turned to the side and saw Juvia with a dangerous aura."J-Juvia?".Juvia ran to Lucy and grabbed her hand "Juvia will not allow Lucy to give her chocolates to Gray-sama!"."H-huh...?" Gray was surprised.

"It's not what you think Juvia! I-I'm not giving it to Gray...I-I'm" Lucy stammered. Juvia let go of Lucy "To who?".Lucy whispered in Juvia's ear "I-I'm going to give it to Natsu".

Juvia blushed "R-really? Juvia is sorry for ruining your moment. Please continue".Juvia stepped away and Lucy walked to Natsu and gave him the bag "T-this is for you".Natsu grinned "I thought that it wasn't going to be for me. Thanks Luce".

Lucy blushed "Y-your welcome".Natsu looked at the bag and then at Lucy "Is this honmei chocolate?".Lucy blushed even harder "I-it is but...you can think of it as a friendship chocolate".She bowed "See you tomorrow Natsu", and Lucy ran away.

"Haha! Natsu got rejected by Lucy" smirked Gray. Natsu glared at him "Shut up ice cube!".

XXX

Lucy ran to the back of the building and found the dog sitting on the kneeled down and smiled "I have chocolate lollipops for you!".The dog jumped up and ran striaght to Lucy. She giggled and handed the lollipop to the dog who began to bite on it.

Lucy smiled "I made it myself.I hope you like it".

'I wonder if Natsu will like it too'.

~Next Day~

Lucy walked in the hallways, only to see a group of girls surrounding Natsu and blocking her homeroom door. She sighed and tried to look for a way to get past the group.

"What's going on?" asked Lucy. Mira saw Lucy and smiled "You mean this? Natsu usually gives the girls chocolate for White Day, since they've given him chocolate".

"Who else didn't get any of my chocolate?" asked Natsu. Mira smirked and held Lucy's hand in the air "Lucy didn't get one!".But it was too late, Natsu had already ate it.

Lucy's eyes began to form tear beads and ran away."L-Lucy!" cried Mira. All of the girls glared at Natsu.

"Your such a meanie Natsu! Go and apologize!" all of the girls demanded. Mira gave him a death glare "Natsu...you better make it up to Lucy before she ignores you for life".Natus gulped "I got it! I'll see you guys later".

~Lucy's POV~

I hid in the janitors room and began to cry.

"I can't believe he didn't give me a chocolate" I rolled down on my cheeks and even if I wiped them away, it didn't help."I guess it didn't really matter if I gave him chocolate or not".

I sobbed even more and buried my face on my the door suddenly opened and I saw Natsu breathing."Luce, come out already".I flinched and shooked my head.

Natsu sighed and scratched his head "Sorry for not giving you any chocolate.I'll give you one tomorrow".I still shooked my head.

In the inside I was gigging softly 'Thats what you get Natsu~'.He pouted "Come on Luce, I'll make it up to you".

I sighed "I-I guess you can. But what?".He grinned "I'll tell you later!", then he walked away.I smiled and wiped a small tear bead.

XXX

"Are you ok Lucy? I saw what Natsu did" Erza said.I giggled "I'm fine Erza, just got a little sensitive".Levy pouted "But what he did was just wrong! He was suppose to give you chocolate!".

I smiled dreamily "But he did say he was going to make it up to me. But I don't know what".The three beamed and I sweat-dropped.

"What if he's asking you out on a date?!" squealed Mira. My face flushed "N-no way! T-thats impossible!".

Levy smirked and nudged me on the arm "Who knows for sure Lu-chan".I touched my burning cheeks "S-stop making me so flustered!".

~After School~

Lucy walked out of the school building and saw Natsu, making her began to walk quickly, hoping he wouldn't be able to notice her.

"Luce!" Natsu called.

-PLAN FAILED-

Lucy slowly turned around "N-Natsu? Do you need something?".Natsu grinned and handed her a folded paper "You better read it! See you in school tomorrow".

He disappeared with his friends and Lucy smiled as she began to unfold the piece of paper.

_Luce! Meet me at school at Saturday._

_Time:10:00 A.M_

_Natsu-_

Lucy laughed and placed the piece of paper in her pocket.

~Next Day~

Lucy was in a daze today and looked out of the had a dreamy look on her face.

"Earth to Lu-chan! Lu-chan!" Levy waved her hands in front of snapped out of her daze "D-did you say something Levy-chan?".

Levy crossed her arms "Did something happen to you Lu-chan? You seem to daydream alot today".

"Well...you see" started Lucy.

~Few Minutes Later~

"N-Natsu...Y-you..." stammered Levy. Lucy nodded "We're going to meet at Saturday in 10:00 A.M".

~Ring~

"Class is starting" Erza said as she approached the two."Hai hai" smiled Lucy.

XXX

In class, Lucy couldn't concentrate. Everytime she thinks about whats going to happen in Saturday she can't help but hide her face.

Natsu looked at Lucy with a concerned look. He placed his head down and tapped Lucy's shoulder."Luce..." whispered Natsu.

Lucy turned her head at Natsu "Y-yes?".Natsu smiled "You ok?".Lucy felt her face go red and nodded "H-hai".

~After School~

Lucy slowly walked to school."Lucy-chan!" someone looked up and she bit her lip "L-Lisanna!?".

Lisanna smiled "Nice to see you again Lucy-chan".Lucy nodded "It's good to see you. If your looking for Natsu, he just left".

Lisanna shooked her head "No, I was looking for you. Can you do me a favor?".Lucy stared at Lisanna and grinned "Sure".

XXX

Both of them sat on a handed Lucy a wrapped box."I was going to give this to Natsu yesterday, but I didn't know how. So can you please give this to Natsu?".Lucy's hands trembled as she held the chocolate box "W-why couldn't you give it to him?".

Lisanna glanced at Lucy."Since we were childhood friends, we thought of us as siblings. But I wanted us to be more than just friends, so one day...".She paused.

"I confessed to Natsu".Lucy's eyes widened and looked at Lisanna.

Lisanna laughed softly "That's when he began to avoid me and rarely talk to me. It was a big mistake to confess, I always thought that he had feelings for me".

Lucy forced a smile "I see. Don't worry Lisanna, I'll give this to Natsu tomorrow".Lisanna hugged Lucy "I knew I can count on you".

She let go of Lucy and walked away "See you later Lucy-chan".

Lucy gripped on the box and for no reason at all, tears began to form and she hugged the box.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Happy: Why is Lucy crying over a box? **

**Teddy: -face palms- Just shut it Happy.**

**Lucy:Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter ^_^ YAY!**

**But I'm sobbing so much right now! School is so tiring and I have to study and do test like almost every single day! I don't even have enough time to even type a chapter or play video games.**

**Lucy:Can we start the chapter yet? **

**Teddy:Ummm, no! I still need to finish my speech.**

**Natsu:I'm hungry Luce, can you cook something for me.**

**Lucy:But didn't you eat all of my food yesterday? **

**Natsu:Yeah but I'm hungry!**

**Teddy:You know what, lets just start the chapter.**

**Lucy:-sighs- Thank you Teddy.**

* * *

~Natsu's POV~

Today Luce seems to be acting weird today. She's been quiet all day long and didn't even bother to talk to me.

Everytime I tried to talk to her she seems to avoid me.I think her weirdness is getting into me.

XXX

"Lucy, you and Natsu are in charge of todays cleanup and attendance" Erza said as passed Lucy's desk.

I noticed Luce giving a small nod and not say anthing.'Whats going on?'.I began to observe her every step, though it might make me become a stalker.

XXX

"What are you looking at flame-brain?" asked Gray.I ignored his comment and continued to stare at Luce who was too busy talking to Levy and the others.

Gray looked at the same direction and smirked "Were you staring at Lucy?".I glared at him "Shut up ice princess. Why do you care?!".

Gray looked at Lucy "I guess I know why your staring at her, you like her don't you?".I sighed "Just would you care?".Gray smirked "No reason".Both of us continued to observe Lucy.

~Juvia's POV~

I gripped on my desk 'W-why is Gray-sama staring at Love Rival!?'.'He should be starting at me! Juvia is much better than Love Rival!'.

I broke the corners of my table and slowly walked to Lucy.

"Love...Rival..." I slowly said with a deep and angered tone.

Lucy's face paled "I-is there anything you need Juvia?".I glared at her and slammed my hands on the table "Juvia will not let you make Gray-sama stare at you. Juvia will not let you take Gray-sama away...".

Levy laughed nervously "Is that why? Gray is actually staring at you Juvia".I smiled joyfully and turned around.I noticed Gray-sama staring at me for a moment and then turned away.

I beamed "Gray-sama~!".

I ran to him but he ran away first."Juvia will still run after you forever, Gray-sama~!".

~Lucy's POV~

My mind drifted off from yesterdays conversation with Lisanna.I knew that I couldn't do it but Lisanna asked me to help her.

I bit my lip.I didn't want to give it to him, but I had to.I was afriad that after giving him the chocolate box, he'll go with Lisanna.

'I'm selfish, I don't deserve a friend like Lisanna...'.I stared at the window and then closed my eyes 'I can't give it to him yet, please...not yet..'.

~After Class~

Natsu and I were in charged of todays clean up. Both of us were quiet, not even daring to look at each others eyes. As I wrote, my hands began to tremble.

He must've noticed because he asked me "Are you okay, Luce?".I flinched and kept on nodding my head and continued to my hands trembled again, making me drop my pen.

I placed my hands inside my desk and touched the chocolate box.I bit my lip and glanced at Natsu. He glanced at me and both of us made eye contact.

Suddenly he grinned "Did you meet Lisanna yet? I heard that you rescused her from a bunch of said you were like a hero".I smiled sheepishly "Y-yea, she told you that? I-it wasn't a big deal...I'm not a hero or anything".

"She also told me that you wanted to give me something, but what?" he asked scratching his neck. My eyes widened 'N-no, she told him that?! She was the one that was suppose to give it to him...'.

I took out the chocolate box and gripped it. Natsu looked at the chocolate box "I thought you already gave me one?".

I opened my mouth but my voice didn't seem to come out. Instead tears began to roll down. Natsu seemed shakened and noticed a tag on it.

_To:Natsu_

_From:Lisanna_

"What did Lisanna tell you to do?" he asked placing his hands on my shoulders.I shooked my head but couldn't say tears just keep falling and all I did was cry.

I stared at Natsu and saw his eyes covered by his didn't say anything and took his stuff and walk away.

At that moment I felt weak.I covered my face and gripped onto the chocolate box.'I-I'm so sorry Lisanna, I'm so weak...'.

I heard footsteps and I turned around.

"What's going on here? I saw Natsu walking out of here" I heard Gildarts. My eyes widened and he looked shocked.

"W-why are you crying Lucy?" asked Gildarts.

"G-Gildart-sensei..." I whispered.

~Next Morning~

I looked at the mirror and sighed, I looked horrendous. My face looked like an old hag, my eye's were red and had dark rings on the bottom.

I didn't feel like going to school today.I couldn't fall asleep yesterday and thinking about what happened just made me feel worse.

'I can't believe I cried till I fell asleep'.

"Mom, can I not go to school today?" I asked. Layla turned around and accidently drop her plate she was washing."L-Lucy? What happened to you? You look terrible!".

I laughed softly, but it sounded fake."Its nothing mom.I saw a movie yesterday and I began to cry".She didn't seemed convinced and smiled "You can stay home today, so go and rest.I don't want your health to get ruined".

I smiled and hugged Layla "Thank you mom, your the best!".

~Levy's POV~

I looked around the classroom and tried to find Lu-chan.'Is Lu-chan going to come in late?'.I noticed Natsu was a bit quiet today and approached him.

"Ne Natsu, do you know where Lu-chan is?" I didn't look at me "I don't know...".I placed my hands on my hips.

'Something must've happened yesterday'.

~Lunchtime~

I was eating with Mira and Erza."I'm worried" I pouted as I placed my bento and Erza only nodded.

"Gehehe" I heard a familiar laugh."Why are you guys so worried about bunny girl? She's fine as always" smirked Gajeel.

"Of course we're worried! Lu-chan is our friend!" I yelled."Whatever shrimp" he said in a laid-back tone."Oi flame-brain! Care for another brawl!".

I pouted and sat down, chewing my rice.I was pissed and Mira and Erza noticed."Baka Gajeel..." I mumbled. Mira smiled "You like him don't you?".

I blushed and choked on my rice.

"I-I do not! W-why would I l-like that kind of person!" I denied. Mira giggled "I just think you guys fit together~".

Erza smirked and laughed softly.I blushed even more "Not you too Erza!".

~Natsu's POV~

I felt bad about yesterday.I shouldn't have left Luce alone while she was crying.I was also mad at Lisanna for telling Luce to give her chocolates to me.

I messed up my hair 'Dammit, I should apologize to Luce!'.

'I'm pretty sure she's mad at me...'.

~After School~

I ran out of the school building."Oi Natsu! Why are you going home so fast?" Gray yelled.I glared at him "I'm going to visit Luce!".

Gajeel laughed "Seems like flame brain finally had taken interest in a girl, and its bunny girl".

"But he's too dense to even know that" smirked Gray. He glanced at Gajeel "You should also tell Levy how you feel. We all know you had a crush on her. Even though you don't show it".

He noticed a pink blush forming in Gajeel's cheek."Ja ne" said Gray as he walked.

"Gray-sama! Do you want Juvia to accompany you?" asked Juvia as she ran to smiled "Why not?".Juvia smiled and blushed.

Mira walked home with Elfman and giggled 'What a lovey-dovey day~'.

"Ne Mira, I'm going to send Evergreen home. Since I don't want her to get attack" Elfman said, a blush forming in his face. Evergreen blushed and looked away "You don't have to, baka!".

"But sending a woman home is MANLY!" Elfman smiled "Go and send her home then. Don't worry about coming in for dinner".

"W-what are you talking about Mira!?" both of them yelled in unison."I can't wait to take of your babies in the future~!" Mira said as she began to fantasize.

~Lucy's POV~

I stayed in my room the entire time, eating snacks and playing my laptop. Suddenly my phone rang, I opened it and noticed a text.

_To: Lu-chan _

_From: Levy, Mira, and Erza._

_Lu-chan! We're coming to your house today!_

I smiled softly and closed my phone.I didn't feel like seeing them today, but at least I'm going to have some company.

I looked at that chocolate box and yesterdays incident played in my mind.'I'll just give it back to Lisanna when I see her again'.

I hated the fact that I was a coward and a patheic crybaby.I curled myself into a ball and waited for the girls to come to my house.

**Ding dong**

'Speak of the devil' I smiled and I walked to the I opened it I saw Levy, Erza, Mira, and...Lisanna."I decided to pick up my little sister, she just happened to pass by" smiled Mira.I forced a smile, but inside my head was smacking itself on a brick wall.

"C-come in" I said. They all seated themselves on the couch."I-I'll go get some tea...".Levy smiled "I'll help you".

XXX

"Lu-chan what happened? How come you didn't come to school today?" asked Levy.I stared at her and she continued to pour all her questions into words.

"I...didn't feel well today.." I lied. Levy didn't seem to be convinced and pouted "Tell me the real reason Lu-chan!".

I sighed "Natsu and I...had a small fight, well...it doesn't really count as a fight".Levy was shocked for a moment "A-a fight? Don't tell me that Natsu actually hurt you".I shooked my head "N-no, it wasn't like that.I can't really tell you Levy-chan".

"I understand" replied Levy.I gave her a soft smile "Tea is ready".

XXX

Erza stared at her tea 'Tea would taste so much better if there were some strawberry cake...'."Erza, is something wrong?" asked Lucy."Strawberry cake..." she mumbled.

Lucy blinked and smiled "I think my mom just bought some.I'll go get some".

XXX

Lucy came back with strawberry cake and placed it on the table. Erza beamed and quickly took a slice. Lisanna giggled and glanced at Lucy.

Levy, Erza, and Mira suddenly noticed the atmosphere and backed away a bit."We're going outside for a moment".

XXX

Lucy and Lisanna were left alone. Nothing but silence until Lucy broke the ice."I'm sorry Lisanna".Lisanna smiled "What are you sorry about?".

Lucy dropped her head "I...couldn't give it to him".Lisanna's smile faltered and faded "I know".

"I know that you couldn't give it to him, Lucy-chan".Lucy looked up and saw Lisanna crying.

"He was yelling at me yesterday, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings" she covered her face."Y-you got it wrong! You didn't hurt my feelings, I-I just didn't know how to give it to him without saying your name" Lucy explained."But he saw the name tag on the box and..I just got scared".

Lucy glanced at Lisanna and saw her looking at her."Lucy...don't lie to me".

"You like Natsu don't you?".Lucy flinched and Lisanna smiled patting Lucy's head.

"Natsu doesn't like girls who are quiet like you. If you're going to be like this forever, Natsu will never fall in love with you".

Her voice was filled with concern, but it also sounded bitter. Lucy shivered and Lisanna took her things "I should be going. Tell Mira-nee that I'll be going first".

"Bye bye Lucy-chan. You can keep the chocolate box, its already too late to give it to Natsu", and she left.

XXX

"Lucy, where did Lisanna go?" asked Mira. Lucy forced a smile "She said she was going to leave first".They noticed Lucy's smile and knew it was forced, knowing that she wanted to be alone right now.

They got their things."Its getting late, we should be going now" said Levy. Erza took another piece of strawberry cake "See you tomorrow at school Lucy".

Lucy nodded "Bye bye".

Once they've left Lucy sighed 'Am I that obvious?'.

* * *

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, tired of studying, doing test, doing homework! I just want to throw the table and scream!**

**I'm sorry for not updating at much (- -).This story is not satisfying and I really suck at grammer, I'm not that good in ELA.**

**I decided to rewrite "I Just Want to Protect My Nakama".Hoping to write it into a better version.**

**Also...I'm losing ideas slowly for this fanfic, I don't remember what I was going to write for this chapter everyday.I'm blabbering random things right now, but spare me.**

**I need to study for my SHSAT, do any of you know what high school I should join?**

**Have a nice day and make sure you review, but this chapter is too boring to even self-esteem is lowering each day so I doubt myself too much.**

**Bye Bye~**


End file.
